


喝酒伤肝

by siriushan5



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14162241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriushan5/pseuds/siriushan5





	喝酒伤肝

喝酒伤肝

豆表

1

Oedo Kuipers要与大前辈Mark Seibert合作了。他之前没有那么了解这个德国人，只知道他当了好几部大作的主演，是个很厉害的人。

既然都要合作了，还是提前了解一下对方的舞台风格比较好。生性有些胆小的Oedo习惯于做事之前做足准备，于是他点开了youtube上Mark Seibert的演出合集。

通宵了一晚上，他把Mark前辈所有的演出片段补完了。

他觉得他恋爱了。

2

提携后辈也是Mark Seibert工作的一部分，只是没有哪个新人像Oedo这么难搞。

到底是自己长得太高大吓到他了呢？还是自己语气不够温柔？Oedo后辈跟他说句话声音都在颤抖，正式演出也就算了，好歹剧本规定了角色要怎么互动，商业演出才是大问题，全程没有任何眼神交流互动。Mark也不擅长这个，他试图去搂个肩摸个脸什么的，这是他能做的极限了，全都被那个一脸惊恐的后辈无情地躲开了。

说到商演时的放飞自我的风格，他不合时宜地想到了自己两个喜欢拔河的朋友。也许去询问一下他们是个不错的主意。

“你不也是这样的吗？”他的朋友Lukas甜甜地对他笑了，“跟我唱歌时都不敢对视，一对视就脸红都不知道为什么。”听到这个，Mark的脸悄悄又红了起来。

“你太正经了，不好下手，而且……”朋友二号Máté抬头上下打量了一下Mark，那个身高190六块腹肌的男人，“……我怕你打我。”他难道就不怕Lukas打他吗？“怎么会呢？Lukas最温柔了！”很显然Máté并不知道自己这么多年来都掉进了一个怎样的坑。

听了两位朋友的意见之后并没有给Mark任何灵感，难道是自己的问题吗？长相显凶又不是自己的错，看来是要和Oedo多搞好关系，让他知道自己其实也是很亲切的。

3

Oedo这两天更加不安了，本来跟着那个浑身散发着成熟男性荷尔蒙的Mark就让自己坐立不安，最近他居然对自己更殷勤了？在此之前，就算他对自己友好一笑，都能让自己心跳漏个好几拍。

今天一大早，一个咖啡纸杯拍在了自己的面前。

“Oedo先生，早上好。”Mark朝他绽放了一个温柔的笑容，简直比大太阳还要耀眼。Oedo觉得自己没有直接晕过去简直是一个奇迹。

平时只是寒暄地道一个早，今天他居然特地喊他的名字跟他早安，还给他带了杯咖啡！Oedo手哆嗦着……把咖啡灌到了鼻子里，又烫又呛，手上拿着的剧本全染上了咖啡色，一下子造成了不小的骚动。

“你没事吧，Oedo？”Mark立刻从口袋里掏出一条手帕去给他擦脸。Oedo一下子脸红地发烫，甚至比撒了一身的咖啡还烫，他下意识地去抓住眼前德国人的手，一瞬间他对视上了那个棕绿色眼睛，天呐他眼角的细纹都那么性感，他一脸担心自己的神情，对视了不过几秒，又不好意思地移开了视线。Oedo有些尴尬地接过手帕，说了句自己去厕所处理就飞快的离开了现场。

Mark也第一次准确地看到了Oedo那湛蓝的眼睛，颜色和自己熟悉的一个人很像，但不同的是，那眼神中有不安，有惶恐，还有……炙热的爱慕。

年轻人还不知道怎么去掩饰自己的眼神，他的热情赤裸裸地写在了眼神里一览无遗，强烈的热情让Mark都不好意思地移开了视线，所以Oedo不敢去对视，怕自己的秘密被暴露在光天化日之下。

而还不知道自己被全部看穿的Oedo，开心地躲在厕所隔间，紧攥着手里的手帕无声尖叫着。他居然还随身携带手帕！虽然好像我爸，但是也太可爱了吧——

4

Mark对于年轻人的爱恋稍微有点不知所措，但他依旧决定给他一个机会。本想作为年长者主动邀请Oedo一起出去，也能算增进友情的手段，结果没想到确实被荷兰小年轻反将一军。

年轻人依旧低着头不好意思看他，拿着洗干净的手帕递到了他手上。“谢谢您，Mark先生。”Oedo的声音脆生生的，“真是不好意思，我搞得那么狼狈。”然后像是鼓起勇气一样，抬起了头，天空般的湛蓝直视上Mark的眼睛：“作为感谢，可以请您晚上一起喝个酒什么的吗？”

这个年轻人果然没他想得那么简单，Mark爽快地点了点头。

前一天晚上，Oedo回家后小心翼翼地洗干净了那条手帕，现在已经全是咖啡味了有点可惜，他将干净的手帕贴在自己脸上，柔软的触感就像温柔的Mark一样。

他又想到了那对双眼，移开视线后的Mark还不好意思地笑了笑，他的酒窝很深很好看，天呐他笑起来怎么也那么甜美，虽然这词用在一个高大健壮的大老爷们儿身上并不合适。

一直躲避是没有用的。Oedo决定正面自己的感情，同时决定为了鼓足需要的勇气，在邀请Mark出去之前先把自己喝得醉一点。

最终，这可能是个错误的决定。晚上没喝几杯，Oedo软趴趴地醉倒在Mark的怀里，不是他不胜酒力，而是白天为了鼓足勇气，加起来一下子喝得有点太多了。对于德国人来说，没有什么比啤酒更好的社交活动了，除非对方已经迅速喝多了。

Oedo像是撒娇的小孩一般，把脸蹭在Mark的胸肌上，抱着他的腰嘴里喃喃念着他听不懂的荷兰语。“Oedo，Oedo，”感受到了四面八方投来的视线，Mark不好意思地拍了拍Oedo的脸，“Oedo，去卫生间洗个脸吧，清醒一点。”

在洗手间，Oedo依然像个树袋熊宝宝挂在Mark身上，撒娇地把脸往Mark的肩膀里埋，手顺着他结实的腰慢慢往下，就要摸到那包裹在西裤里的臀部了，吓得Mark赶紧把他的手抓开来。年轻人依然不死心，这次手抚摸上了他的脸庞，对着那薄薄的嘴唇就吻了上去。

只是孩子般稚嫩的亲吻，干涩的嘴唇碰到了一起而已，然而这次Oedo是彻底晕过去了。

第一次约会，Oedo Kuipers先生没有合格。

5

即使Oedo完全没有印象昨晚发生了什么，但看Mark有点难堪的表情他大概也知道，自己搞砸了。只是希望自己没吐对方一身什么的吧，不然也太尴尬了。他忐忑不安地等Mark主动跟他谈那个，但一直到这一天快结束了，Mark依然没找他谈话，语气还是和平时一样，除了多了一丝尴尬。

最后还是Oedo去叫住了Mark，光是看着他的脸又不知道自己该说点什么了。看着德国人那微微皱起的眉头，他更害怕了，但Mark耐心的一直在等他开口，过了很久，Oedo开口道：“对不起……昨晚擅自就醉了……如果我做了什么不合适的事，对不起……”

也许是年长者的从容，也许是被Oedo诚挚的样子稍微打动了，Mark偷偷笑出了声：“不会喝酒的话，下次不要喝了，我们可以去吃晚餐。”

Oedo感觉这个世界真是对他太温柔了。看着那孩子刚刚还黯淡着，突然明亮起来的眼睛，他真是像个小动物一样好懂，喜怒哀乐全写在眼神里，纯净直白没有任何杂质，Mark突然感觉心里被触动了一下。

6

Mark贴心的为他们提前预定了餐厅，Oedo显然没什么来高级餐厅的经验，正襟危坐的有点不自在。看着从善自如的Mark让Oedo有点自愧不如，自己什么时候能像他一样从容呢？虽然经常看Mark西装革履的样子，但他为了和自己约会的打扮就是另一回事，鼓胀的胸肌裹在紧绷的白衬衫里面，黑色的马甲则勾勒着男人美好的腰线……

“Oedo先生？”Mark温柔的声线将他拉回了现实，“该您点单了。”

餐厅有些过于安静的气氛让他俩都不太好意思聊天，虽然食物十分美味，但不敢说话的拘谨气氛让Oedo更加紧张了。由于第一次约会的失误，让Mark并没有为他们点红酒，连最后的退路他都没有了。结果就是比起约会，这次晚餐更像是商务谈话，聊天内容公事公办，加上Oedo的眼神一直忍不住地飘到奇怪的地方，让他显得有点心不在焉。

是不是年轻人不流行这么约会了啊，Mark艰难地用手指敲了敲桌子，突然觉得代沟这种东西是真的存在的。

第二次约会，Mark Seibert先生也没有合格。

7

由于聊天内容干巴巴的，他们晚餐飞快的消灭完了。走出餐厅的时候，Mark忍不住问了Oedo：“你们年轻人……都是怎么约会的啊？”Oedo脸上绽放了一个灿烂无比的笑容，拉住年长前辈的手：“请务必让我带您见识一下。”

等Mark回过神来，他们已经在超市买了一大袋零食和酒，都是Mark平时不会碰的垃圾食品，正站在Oedo的小公寓客厅。Oedo正窝在电视前选着Netflix的菜单，年长者一下子不知道自己该做点什么：“这……就是你们年轻人的约会方式吗？”年轻人选择了一部法语老片子，回答他说：“不，这是Oedo Kuipers的约会方式。”

零食和酒瓶随意摆了一地，一开始Mark还有些疑惑，后来逐渐放松下来，老电影的节奏很慢，需要集中注意力才能深入剧情，像Oedo这个孩子一样，需要上点心才能感觉到他的可爱和纯真。他脱掉西装衬衫换上了一件普通的连帽衫，有些长了的金发随意在脑后扎了个小揪，年轻朝气的就像十年前的自己。

于是他放任Oedo不知不觉间揽上自己的腰，将头靠在自己肩上。

电影结束了，Oedo打开了客厅的灯，把打瞌睡的Mark惊醒了。天呐，自己已经上年纪到晚上看电视会打瞌睡的地步了吗。面对朝气蓬勃的年轻人，他顿时有点无地自容，脸涨得通红。

“您真是太可爱了……”Oedo忍不住将心里话念了出来，还没等Mark反应过来，双唇贴过去吻住了Mark薄薄的嘴唇，温柔的吸吮着他的唇瓣，这次Oedo没有喝醉，他清醒的很，没费力气便撬开了那温热的口腔，将柔软的舌头滑进了对方的嘴巴。感觉到Mark的默许，Oedo更热烈的将自己全部送给了对方，舌头激烈的纠缠上对方的，几乎是迫不及待的占有了Mark的气息。Mark试图去跟上年轻人的节奏，有些粗重的喘息着，低沉的声音几乎是立刻让Oedo硬了起来。

“Mark先生……我……对不起……”依依不舍地离开了Mark的双唇，Oedo有些后悔这西装裤那么紧，本来就害羞的他现在更是眼泪都要出来了。Mark温柔的笑给了年轻人一些安全感，眼角皱起的笑纹诱惑极了，他在自己耳边吐息道：“做你想做的吧。”Oedo的西裤好像又紧了一些。

8

甚至没有回房间，在沙发上，Oedo迫不及待的去解Mark的衬衫纽扣，但毛手毛脚的半天解不开。“Oedo先生，您可以直接撕开它。”Mark显然也有些着急，但语气上还是保持了一丝风度，又补了一句：“我在优衣库买的。”

于是衬衫很悲惨地被果断用力地扯开了，扣子丁零当啷地掉在了地板的不知道哪个角落。西装马甲还好好的套在腰上，那脱过毛的形状美好的胸肌就在Oedo的眼前，鬼知道每次正式演出时Mark露着那美好的身材跟自己吵架时，Oedo是怎么强迫自己努力忽视它专心演戏的。

对着那褐色的乳粒，Oedo小心翼翼地把它含在嘴里，舌苔划动在敏感的乳尖上让Mark惊叫出了声。随着那小东西在自己的嘴里色情地涨大，年轻人手指揉捏上了另一个被忽视的乳粒，两边同时被刺激着，加上舔舐的水声让Mark的脸一下子红到耳根。下半身Oedo悄悄把膝盖抵在了Mark的两腿之间，隔着西裤磨蹭着裆部那鼓囊的一团。嘴巴离开胸口，Oedo一把脱下了身上的连帽衫，虽然他俩身高差不多，但年轻人仿佛只有年长者一半那么瘦，过分削瘦的身体甚至还看得见肋骨，他再一次亲吻上了年长者，这次不具有攻击性，而像个讨好自己的乖巧的吻。Mark扶上了Oedo的细腰，将主导权完完全全交给了那个年轻人。

手上正解着西裤的皮带，Oedo突然猛地抬头，意识到：“我这没有润滑剂和避孕套。”被撩拨到这种程度也不可能就放弃了，Mark一咬牙：“那你前戏做足点。”看着自己热烈地爱恋着的前辈为自己让步到这个地步，说不感动是不可能的，在第一次搞砸约会的时候，不，在第一次他拒绝眼神交流的时候，他就完全有权利放弃自己的。褪下Mark前辈的灰色棉质内裤，顺便一说前液的水渍在灰色上实在是太明显了，那早已硬起来的阴茎几乎是弹了出来，Oedo没有犹豫，把眼前那根粗大的东西含进了自己的喉咙深处。嘴唇包裹着阴茎根部而舌头卖力地舔弄着柱身，口活说不上有多好但光是那闪耀的蓝眼睛死死盯着自己就足以让Mark硬得更厉害。这种时候倒是很敢对视了嘛，Mark突然怀疑自己对Oedo单纯无杂质的判断有点偏颇。被伺候的正舒服时，那温热的口腔离开了，舌头顺着柱身一直向下移，吸吮上了那褶皱的囊袋，舔到了会阴，一直到了那隐秘的后穴。

柔软的舌头到达了那个深色的后穴，光是触碰到了周围的褶皱都让Mark如同电流流过皮肤一般战栗。“这样……不可以……太脏了……”刚想要推开Oedo的头，年轻人反而更加张狂的将舌头探入了微微张开的穴口，刺激着里面的软肉。这太过了，Mark从来没有受到过这样的刺激，他小腹一抽一抽，后穴甚至被迫刺激出了透明的肠液。而Oedo依旧没有放弃玩弄那个脆弱的部位，甚至加入了一根手指扩张着那个不是用来性交的器官。

那肠道紧的要命，Oedo不好意思问他是不是第一次和男人做爱，只觉得那后穴强硬地排斥着手指的入侵。借着口水和肠液，他又加了一根手指，虽然他不希望弄痛自己深爱着的前辈，但他确实已经硬得发疼了，好想立刻插入这个可爱的后穴，让他深爱的前辈发出尖叫和哭泣。“Oedo……”男人轻轻地呼唤了他的名字，“进来吧……”他才意识到Mark浑身颤抖，眼角甚至都渗出了几滴泪，他也忍到极限了。

他掐着那还被马甲包裹的腰肢，褪下自己的西裤，看到了和自己差不多大小的东西，Mark才意识到这么急忙的让Oedo进来可能是个错误，他对着那颤巍巍的后穴磨蹭了两下。“Mark先生，我现在可以操您了吗？”Oedo这种时候还要争取他的同意，Mark急匆匆点了两下头，和手指完全不同大小的阴茎一点点将他的肠道撑满，Mark连叫都叫不出来，被劈开一样的疼痛让他只能更加抱紧了眼前的年轻人。Oedo温柔的抚摸着年长者的脊背，一边试图用微小的幅度慢慢挺进着，他们没有戴套，意味着他们结合的紧密的没有一丝障碍。

等到肠道慢慢适应了阴茎的形状，Oedo挺动的速度变得快了起来，年轻人没什么章法，每一下都操得又深又狠，反而是Mark被进攻的无处可逃，被整个压在Oedo的身下，平常也不曾遇到和自己身高差不多的性伴侣，真的遇到了简直一点主动权都没有了。阴茎掠过了一个点时，Mark发出了一声柔软的呻吟，Oedo知道他找到了，阴茎挺动时不断擦过那致命的一点，一边俯下身去再次亲吻了他的前辈。上面下面被一起侵犯着，不知道哪边更刺激一点，被亲的合不拢嘴口水都流了一下巴还是下面几乎是热情的吸吮欢迎着侵犯自己的阴茎。

Oedo喜欢Mark在自己操到他敏感点时拿牙齿咬上自己的舌头，他喜欢Mark那一排整齐洁白的牙，他喜欢Mark的一切。没过多久，Mark就射在了两人交叠的小腹中间，但Oedo还没有结束，他让Mark趴在沙发上，一边扶着他的腰从后面又一次操了进去。这个姿势让Oedo挺动地更加肆意进入得也更加深，手一边从后面伸进被扯坏的衬衫里抚摸那壮硕的胸肌，他整个人压在Mark的身上，粗重的喘息就在他的耳边。和台上凶神恶煞的主教不同，现实中的Mark柔软极了，连呻吟都那么甜美，像有气无力的求饶又像在鼓励他更加用力地侵犯他。

“我可以射进去吗？”Oedo在他耳边喘着气说道，一边下身加速了挺动。Mark显然已经没有理性思考的能力了，左右摇了摇头又点了点头，想说句什么，但嘴里发出的却只有呻吟。

Oedo直起身子，最后用力挺动了几下，抓着Mark卷曲的金色短发，就悉数射在了他的肠道深处。

毕竟比Oedo年长了十岁，Mark有点体力不支，不断地喘着气。年轻的荷兰人一把将他揽入怀里，深情地用嘴唇描摹他的五官，从眉弓骨到眼角，肉肉的鼻尖再到留着胡渣的下巴。打从他偷偷在网上看他的演出片段，他就深爱上了这位前辈，完美的嗓音还有完美的外貌，但他的笑容却那么温柔甚至还有点憨憨的，好想把自己的所有都献给他啊。

“原来这就是Oedo式的约会啊……”包含了无套把自己搞到高潮还内射和弄坏自己一套好好的西装，Mark把身上惨不忍睹的马甲和白衬衫扔到垃圾桶里，自己这套衣服都毁了，衬衫是优衣库的，背心可是Brook Brothers的啊。他捡起Oedo刚刚扔到一边的连帽衫套上，大小正好，柔软随意的居家服让他看上去年轻了许多，虽然西装也很让Oedo喜欢。看着穿着自己连帽衫显得年轻肆意的Mark，还光着两条又长又直的腿，Oedo刚刚发泄过的下体好像又要充血了。

“时候不早了，去卧室睡吧……”Oedo感到大事不妙，决定把Mark骗进自己卧室的单人床上，让他穿着自己的连帽衫就那么又搞了他两次。

于是第三次约会，Oedo Kuipers和Mark Seibert先生……这题回答的超纲了。

9

第二天早上一醒来Oedo不在自己身边是有点可惜的，毕竟怎么想两个190的成年男子也不可能挤在一张单人床上。这个年轻火辣的小情人，昨晚按着自己搞了有三次，自己浑身吻痕不说，Oedo搞得他腰酸背疼身体散架，特别是那个被使用过度的后面，疼得已经不属于他自己了。

好在今天是他们的off show，正好又没什么行程，现在他只想起来好好洗个澡，自己真是不再年轻了。他一起身，从后穴流出一摊昨晚被数次射进去的白浊，看得Mark一脸羞愤。“Mark你醒啦！”听到动静的，门外的小狼狗一样的Oedo一把将Mark又扑倒在单人床里，热情地亲吻着Mark还睡眼惺忪的脸，用力抱着他像怕他逃跑似的。

之前还Mark先生，Mark先生地叫，干了几炮以后直接叫名字了，真是没大没小。不过也许他最开始的目的达成了，他和这个有点社交恐惧的后辈真的更加亲密了，好吧，也许有点过分亲密了。回应着Oedo热情的拥抱，他被这孩子的热情所打动，他希望把自己的信任寄托给这个明朗可爱的孩子不是一个错误的决定。

10

也许商演没有互动的问题可以解决了吧？毕竟这是一开始他主动要去亲近Oedo的原因啊。Nein，没有，反而更糟糕了。

现在不止是单方面没有眼神交流，连Mark偶尔对上Oedo的眼神都会害羞地别过头去，脸一直红到胸口。

“是你爱上他了还是你俩搞过了？”Lukas讲话还是那么的犀利，他好像一向可以看穿一切。一旁的Máté则是一脸懵逼根本不知道他们在讲什么。“都有……都有……”一向瞒不过Lukas的Mark把头埋在手臂里，呜咽着承认了。Máté还在一旁戳Lukas：“你们在说什么啊？”

“不好意思，我来领Mark去排练啦。”一个高挑瘦弱的金发年轻人有礼貌地向两位前辈打了招呼，牵着Mark的手还亲吻了他羞红的脸就离开了。“啊——我认识那个小孩！难道他们……？”Máté后知后觉地正想拍桌子，Lukas眼疾手快一把抓住了他的手，一个“你快闭嘴吧”的眼神，让Máté总算没宣传的让全世界都知道。


End file.
